The Bodyguard
by heyhoho
Summary: Kay Monroe was Prince Robert's bodyguard. When he dies her whole world changes and she realises, that to tell the truth your first have to find it. Which in a palace full of lies and Intrigue is not as simple as it looks. A little bit more insight in the already existing characters and kinda things that happen in the palace, but the viewer doesn't see. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Royals and apologize in advance for all language and grammar mistakes, since English isn't my first language. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The car ride went over in complete silence. Neither of them knowing what to say. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

"You know? It won't be for long right?" He finally asked.

"Yes, doesn't mean I won't get bored to death with you not being around." He chuckled lightly and turned his head towards her.

"You could always come with me." He offered. Kay snorted.

"I left the army for a reason Robert, I don't intent to go back there."

"If I recall correctly I was the reason." She rolled her eyes.

"If I recall correctly you got me fired, because you were refusing to taken anyone but me as you security detail." She gave back.

"You really gonna blame me for only wanting the best of the best?" She just shook her head at the next King of England. Finally the car stopped. She got out first holding the door open for him. Robert got fully dress in his military uniform. They locked eyes for a moment. Then he leaned down to give her one last hug.

"I'll miss you too. Don't do anything stupid and enjoy your vacation." She could hear the sad smile in his voice.

"You too. Don't die on me, otherwise I might lose my job." She tried to joke, still embracing their hug.

"You know me." Robert remembered her now looking at her again. "That's the problem." He nodded. Gave her one last wave with his hand before entering the Air force base. She watched him until doors closed behind him. Kay took in one last deep breath, before re-entering the car.

* * *

 _5 weeks later_

When Kay entered the palace she was almost overrun. The entire palace was a complete mess. Staff members were crying, trying to comfort each other, while others were speaking into their mics, to get information or deliver it. Confused she made her way to the locker rooms, trying to find someone that could explain her what the bloody hell was going on. She made her through the palace, until she spotted a familiar face.

"Marcus!" She shouted. He turned around immediately and saw his face fall. He slowly made her way towards her. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked while panic started to spread in her. He stayed silent.

"Marcus!" She scolded him with a lot more force then she had intended. Marcus grew even more uncomfortable if that was even possible. Kay on the other hand was starting to lose her patience.

"Marcus I swear to god if..."

"Robert is dead." He cut her off, looking at her worriedly. She took in a sharp breath. She had been ready for anything, anything but that. She felt her legs weakening and leaned down at the next available wall sliding it down. Marcus looked at her worried crouching down on her level.

"How?" was all she could get out, a single tear sliding down her face.

"I dunno. No-one really does. They will announce it to the public at 3pm." He informed her gently. She nodded, took one last deep breath and got back up.

"Let's get to work then!" She told him voice still sounding slightly shaky. He nodded and together they made their way to a day of work full of grief.

* * *

What happened in the next week was beyond anything Kay had ever imagined. While the country was grieving their beloved Prince's death his family was falling more apart than she thought possible. While the Queen refused to grieve at all, the King was blaming himself. Liam had no time to really grieve, since he was now the heir to the throne, while Eleanor didn't know how to grieve.

It wasn't the first time she saw the royal family dining together, but for the first she realised, how important Robert had been to keep them a family and not a mess of self-interests. Kay had learned early on to blend out of their conversations or rather their never ending arguments. Until the room had gotten quiet and the words "Abolishment of the monarchy" had been spoken.

Her head shot up. It was quiet, she was sure that one could have cut the tension that was now laying over the table with a knife. Then one after another left the table, until only the King and her was left. Kay stood silently in her corner. He slowly turned around to face her.

"What do you think?" he asked her simply and caught her off guard. Kay took a few steps into his direction.

"Why does it matter?" She gave back the question.

"You are one of the people. Not even that. You decided, that giving your life for ours was a sacrifice you are willing to make. Why?" Kay looked at him for a moment until she closed the distance between them and sat next to him on one of the chairs. He didn't complain.

"You are an inspiration for many, I guess. The proof that something can last, even though everything else is falling apart. To me? To me you are a family. One that if you get to really know them is worth protecting. Because they give hope even when everything seems lost." She shrugged, gave him a quick smile, to remain her position.

"Kay!" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Yes your Majesty?" "How are you doing?" She looked at him for a moment, considering her answer.

"I miss him. Just like everyone else." She paused. The King got up and stood now right in front of her mustering her carefully.

"Part of me thinks that if I had been there I maybe could have stopped whatever happened. You are not the only one blaming yourself." She reassured the King, who now looked at her with a new curiosity.

"Agent Monroe, please come in my office." She heard Pryce order, over her ear piece. "You excuse me your Majesty! Agent Pryce asked me into his office." She excused herself.

"Of course." He gave her permission. And she made her way towards the office, lucky to escape the situation. She had never been good with words. Her honesty had brought her more problems than anything. Also the last thing she needed was the Queen on her heels at the moment. When she entered her bosses office, the last thing she had expected was that another agent was present. She had expected, that she would get a new assignment, but apparently she was wrong.

"Agent Monroe!" Pryce greeted her when he spotted her in the door. The other agent in the room turned around. She couldn't remember that she had ever seen him in the palace.

"Jasper Frost." He introduced himself and held out his hand. She took it, looking him right in the eyes.

"Kay Monroe. Hi!" She gave back. He gave back a quick nod, before releasing her hand, both now facing Pryce.

"Agent Frost will take over as Princess Eleanor's personal security detail." He paused quickly. It wasn't a surprise to her. Eleanor's security details were changing on a regular basis. "I would like you to give Mr. Frost here a little tour. Since..." he paused him self. Her knowing exactly what he had been about to say.

"You will for now take cover shifts." It took all will-power jay had not growl out loud. She just nodded and gave Ted a fake smile. Then she turned towards the new guy.

"Shall we?" He just nodded and signalled her to show the way.

* * *

They walked in silence for a while, before she spoke up.

"I am gonna be honest with you. You are basically already fired."

"Excuse me?" he asked slightly confused. "Longest some stayed with the princess was 32 days. Then she got bored with him."

"Thanks for the warning then." He gave back in a cold manner, that made her stop.

"I don't know who you think you are, but this no way to make friends and trust me new guy you need some friends around here. Otherwise you will be gone quicker than you can count to three." He chuckled and gave her a smirk, that showed his huge ego.

"Again thanks for the warning but I think I will be fine." She crooked her head a little at that.

"Well then I got other things to do then showing you around. Have fun!" She know had a similar smirk on her face. There was a reason as to way Pryce always called her to introduce the new security details to the palace. This Frost guy sure as hell wasn't the first guy who believed that he was better than everyone else. But before she even reached the corner, she felt a hand around her wrist turning her around.

"Fine, I might could use some help finding my way around here. Would you be so kind?" He asked in a suddenly kind and almost apologising voice. Kay couldn't stop her eyebrows shooting up. She had done this a hundred times before but not once had the guys actually stopped her from walking away. Too full of pride to admit that they were wrong. The smirk on her face grew into an almost genuine smile.

"Is that an apology Mr. Frost?" She asked, voice teasing. "It's Jasper and you don't Have to push it."

"I am not so sure about that." She gave back and continued the tour with Jasper. Maybe he actually did have a shot at staying.

* * *

 _Please review and let me know if I should continue :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing, liking and following the story :) and keep doing so ;) Enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

Kay stepped aside so that the punch wouldn't hit her. Instead of hitting her Jasper's fist hit the air. She twisted it with enough force, that she had pinned him to the ground. Smiling she stood over him.

"That was sweet, but if you wanna beat me you gotta be better." She teased and like on command he was back on his feet, but whatever he had planned to do next had to wait, then in that moment Ted Pryce entered their training room.

"Where are we with preparations for the garden party tomorrow?" He asked.

"We are almost done with the pre-security-checks. Sir!" Marcus informed him. He nodded.

"Good, you will stay with your assigned Royal, the rest at their post. I want five of you to mix up with the people. Monroe get them ready to do so. Your with Queen." She just gave a tired nod. With that he was gone. And the room was filled back up with voices.

"I guess the rematch has to wait?" Jasper asked a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up! It is not that I exactly choose to do this."

"You are just the only one qualified and underworked to do it?" He kept teasing and passed her a water-bottle.

"You really gotta stop talking!" She took the water bottle and went to changing rooms. She hated the simple thought of the garden party. Back when Robert was still around they would make fun together of the guest which made much more fun, then having to shadow the Queen. She took a sip of the water.

She shortly closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. She would be fine. At least she hoped she would. The Queen had never particularly liked her. Ok she didn't really liked anyone ever, which didn't make it any easier for her or anyone else in that matter.

* * *

Kay was sipping on her tea, when Eleanor entered the kitchen, closely followed by Jasper.

"Your Highness , Jasper." She greeted, but didn't bother to get up.

"Kay." Eleanor greeted back and gave her a quick hug, while Jasper simply nodded.

"How is it going?" Eleanor asked.

"Fine." Kay knew the look on the Princess's face all too well. It was the same, whenever Robert asked her for a favour.

"So I was wondering..." Eleanor started, but whatever she was about to say was cut off by Ophelia and Liam entering the room, with Marcus on their heels.

"Ophelia," Liam started excited," I think you haven't met Kay yet."

"Actually we have. Hi Phe." Kay greeted her quickly. Ophelia nodded shortly and went to get herself a cup of coffee.

"You gonna be okay tomorrow?" Eleanor suddenly asked into the silence.

"Me?" Kay asked a little confused. "Yeah, gonna be fun seeing old friends, while prompting their names to Queen." She gave her a fake smile filled with sarcasm.

"Uh you got assigned to Mum?" Eleanor asked pity in her voice.

"Well you can't have everything." Kay shrugged and took one last sip of her tea. "You excuse me I gotta finish organising an undercover unit for tomorrow."

* * *

She silently took in her position in the corner of the room. If the Queen knew she was there she didn't acknowledge her presence. She continued her conversation with Rachel and when the turned to the door Kay simply followed them. They reached the white hall and she took her position next to Jasper and Marcus.

"Who invited them?" The Queen got everyone's attention, when Cyrus's daughters appeared.

"Interesting taste in fashion." Jasper whispered into her ear. Jay scoffed

"This? This is just poor play, trust me I have seen worse." He raised an eyebrow looking at Marcus, who just nodded his head in silent agreement. They were interrupt in their gossiping when they all made their way out into the palace gardens.

Kay followed the Queen around, prompting her names.

"Captain Allister Lacey, highly decorated war hero" She prompted when they were standing in front of a blond man.

"Captain Lacey,I would like to personally thank you for your services." The Queen told told the Captain. And for a moment Kay could have sworn, that she heard a hint of warmth in the Queen's voice.

"It's my pleasure to serve the Queen." He answered, while still holding the Queens hand, before walking of quickly. She carefully watched the Queen's eyes following the man just a little too long than what would have been considered appropriate for the Queen. Kay stayed quiet, kept doing her job. But she knew that if she was right and Captain Lacey wasn't just a war hero, but the Queen's lover, this mess had just reached a new level of chaotic.

* * *

"Kay?" She suddenly heart a familiar voice shouting out her name. Even the Queen wasn't able to not acknowledge her presences now.

"Jasmine! Hi!" She embraced the other girl in a quick hug.

"Your Majesty, this is Lieutenant Jasmine Vannes, she Prince Robert and I were in the same unit, a few years back." She explained to her

"Your Majesty I can't say how sorry I am about your loss. Henstridge , I mean Prince Robert was one of the best soldier and people I ever had the honour to serve with." Jasmine gave her condolences.

"Thank you Lieutenant. My family and I appreciate it. And I also like to thank you for your service and sacrifice." Jasmine gave the Queen one last nod, before disappearing back into the masses. Kay's eyes followed her until she had disappeared. She didn't have to turn to the Queen to see her questioning look.

"I haven't seen her since I left the army. She and I are some of the few people that survived." Was all the information she gave the Queen, still avoiding her gaze. Luckily for the prime minister showed up in that exact moment and took up all the Queen's attention.

* * *

The party had died down and the palace became quiet again. The Queen and Kay were walking down the corridor towards her room. When she suddenly turned around.

"I want you to find me everything you can on Ophelia Pryce." She ordered her.

"How about you just asked her?" Kay countered.

"My son is making a huge mistake. This girl is bad influence and he will be the next King of England." The Queen's voice was back to being completely cold by now.

"Sure thing. Shall I do the same with Captain Lacey than. I am very curious about him." As soon as the words had left her mouth she was regretting them. She wasn't the kind of person that blackmailed others, but she also wasn't ready to do the Queen's dirty work. Her eyebrow shot up and if glares could kill Kay was sure, she would be dead by now.

"I would be careful with what you are insinuating Miss Monroe." "I am not insinuating anything, all I am saying is you gotta find someone else to do the job, because I will not spy on a poor innocent girl for you! And it is Agent Monroe" With that Kay turned on her heels and left a shocked Queen.

* * *

She trough punch after punch, not paying a lot of attention to her surroundings. After some time the room had cleared, everyone had gone home after a long day of work. So when the grip around the punching bag suddenly tightened she looked up and immediately regretted her decision.

"Bad day?" Jasper asked her, as if her mood wasn't obvious enough.

"Probably just got myself fired so yes. I am great!" He just nodded. But didn't offer anything further. Something she was more than thankful for.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ophelia!" Kay called the girl that had just turned around the corner. Ophelia looked up surprised from her phone, seeing the bodyguard jogging up to her.

"Hi," She smiled.

"How you doing?"

"Good, how about you?"

"I am fine." Kay mustered her for a moment.

"The Queen still trying to show you her love?" She asked knowingly.

"Something like that." They walked a moment in silence. Until Kay spoke up again.

"She asked me to spy on you." Ophelia stopped dead in her tracks looking at her not believing what she just heard. She scoffed and just shook her head.

"Why am I even surprised by that?" She wondered and continued walking.

"I refused, doesn't mean no-one else will. Gosh, she got enough minions working for her anyway." Ophelia nodded in silent agreement.

"What is her problem anyway? I mean what kind of threat does she think I am?"

"I don't think that you are the problem per se. The woman is determined to keep the monarchy alive, the class system, and sadly in her perfect picture book you are not part of it. Nor is anyone working here obviously, but she seems to be forgetting that." Ophelia snorted.

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" "No. But you never know." Kay shrugged.

"If you excuse me I gotta pack. We are flying out first thing tomorrow morning." Ophelia nodded not even trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice

"Have fun."

* * *

Kay was in a bad mood. She had slept badly and it was hardly 6am, that she was standing on the private airport, waiting for the royal family to board the plane. She had been reassigned to the Queen which had surprised her, since she had been sure that the Queen would have wanted to fire her more than anything.

Maybe it was her knowledge of Allister Lacey, whom she still had looked up after the disastrous argument with the Queen, that after all meant she could keep her job. Or maybe the Queen had just not seen her as enough of a threat. Although she had kept her job, she had not once since the garden party been on the Queen's security detail until this day.

The plane ride went over quietly. Her and Marcus exchanged a few words and she couldn't help but smile at Gemma's attitude. In general she was surprised she even was on this trip to start with. Liam hadn't shown interest in her in a long time and she was sure that her being here was the Queen's doing. So when the heiress sat down opposite her she was fairly shocked.

"Kay? Wasn't it?" She questioned.

"What do you want Gemma?" Kay asked not in the mood for being treated like someone inferior and Gemma most certainly wasn't the worst of them. When she thought back, at who Robert had dated or was pushed towards to by the Queen.

"What can't we just chat a little?" She asked innocently.

"No offense, but I don't think there is a lot we have in common to _chat_ about." Kay answered tiredly.

"None taken." Gemma shrugged it off.

"I just thought it be nice to actually, you know to get to know others then Marcus."

"So you are basically trying to win people for your side, in case Liam should ever choose you and considering Marcus doesn't take any of your shit. You think I will?"Kay suggested.

"One has to plan ahead." She answered simply, not even trying to hide her intentions. She maybe wasn't Kay's favourite person, but she had to give it to Gemma, the girl knew what she wanted and she wasn't the least ashamed of it.

"We'll see about that." Kay smirked at her, which was rewarded with an almost wicked smile.

"But for now I'd prefer it if you would leave me alone and let me do my job."

"Sure thing." With that Gemma got up and walked back from wherever the hell she came from. Kay just shook her head in disbelieve.

"Seriously?" Marcus looked at her in utter disbelieve.

"Dunno what you are talking about." Kay shrugged again and looked back at her phone. She still had her money on Ophelia, but Gemma wasn't the only one who was planning ahead. Only that Kay was planning rather for a worst case scenario. Since she was a woman that learned from her mistakes.

* * *

It was two hours later, that she realised, that Gemma becoming most certainly wasn't close to worst a worst case scenario. If the Prince didn't learn how to become the next King, there was no need to worry about a possible future Queen. She didn't have to look at Marcus, to know he was thinking exactly the same.

After they re-boarded the plane was in overshadowed by a worried mood. Helena and Cyrus were discussing how to fix Liam's late misstep, while was feeling simply ashamed about himself. Lost in her own thoughts she hadn't realized how the future King had taken the seat opposite her. He sat there for a moment in silence, before speaking up.

"How did he do it?" He didn't need to specify for to know that he was talking about Robert, but the question had taken her by surprise, so a took her a moment to reply.

"He was raised to do it his entire life, he loved the people. He was Robert." Kay paused.

"But that is not the question you should be asking." Liam looked at her in slight confusion.

"Your Highness you're not him. You never will be. You can't be." Liam's eyes grew even more in confusion and self-doubt.

"That is what he would be telling you. You are your own person. Don't try to be someone you are not. It will make you miserable and no-one ones a miserable King."

"Then what King do the people want?" He sounded almost desperate now.

"Someone who is honest, someone who inspires them to be better, someone that understands them. Someone they feel like has something in common with them."

"So essentially you say I should be someone else?!" "You sure about that?" Kay could practically see him thinking now. "All I am saying is don't try to be your father or Robert, be yourself."

Liam nodded slowly "Thank you. I know you and Robert were close, I guess that kinda faded in the background, which isn't fair to you." Kay was totally startled by the change of topic, that she needed a few seconds to recover.

"You most certainly had other things to worry about then your brothers bodyguard. But I appreciate it." She never had expected anything at all from the family. Yes she had been heartbroken, just like everyone else, but had never expected special treatment. Both lost in their own thoughts, they hadn't realized the Queen's observing eyes to watch them.

* * *

They were on the way to little girl's farm to see her mum, since the cows had become sick. Kay was walking closely behind the Queen.

"Your Majesty?"

"Hm?" She didn't turn around.

"Are you sure you wanna go there-"

"Of course I am." She didn't turn around just stroked forward faster.

"-in those heels?" Kay ended her question, still in a low voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" The Queen wondered, same low voice.

"You are talking here about going to a farm in designer heels."

"I am very aware about that. Thank you Monroe." Kay didn't miss the biting tone in her voice, but choose to ignore it anyway.

"I just wanted to pointed out." With that she fell back a step and remained her usual position. When they however reached the farm and stepped onto the first bit of the grass and the muddy ground, one of the Queen's heels started to sink slightly into the ground. Kay could see how the Queen suppressed a slight curse, at the same time she had stepped beside her and held out a hand. The Queen looked at her with a glare in her eyes she couldn't quite determine and after a short hesitation she gripped Kay's hand as a support.

She might had her own personal problems with the Queen, but Kay had to admit, that she was good at what she was doing. She seemed caring and genuinely interested and invested into the farm. However after announcing, that she would talk to the man responsible for their miserable condition, she had problems suppressing a sigh. So on their way they she spoke up again.

"Ma'am I have to inform you that this is an action against the protocol and that there might accrue security problems, we cannot foresee."

"I am the Queen, protocols haven't stopped me before and they won't start now." Her voice was determined, not that Kay had expected any less.

"I figured. This was more a information, anyway." And to her surprise the Queen stopped and actually looked at her. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but she turned back around and kept walking towards the brewery.

 _Please review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the review!**

* * *

Kay cursed making her way up to Eleanor's room. She hated the masquerade ball. Every year Robert used to drag her there. She had hoped, that this year she might had a chance escaping that. But when one of the maids came up to her informing her, that the Princess would like to see her she knew she doomed. Even one her first ball Eleanor had dragged her into her room, insisting she was going to wear one of the most beautiful dresses. Kay figured, that this year wouldn't be any different.

Arriving at Eleanor's room, she paused and gave Jasper a raised eyebrow, looking at a teacup in his hand. He just shrugged and ignored it bluntly.

"You seem to be happy." He simply commented on her mood.

"Incredibly, you would be too, if you'd get forced into a freaking ball gown and high heels." She let him know before entering Eleanor's room, she missed the smirk he was giving her.

"You wanted to see me, your Highness?" Kay announced herself.

"Kay!" Eleanor greeted her excitedly.

"There you are, choose a dress!" it wasn't an offer, it was a demand.

"I'd rather-" but she got cut off.

"Choose one _now_!" Eleanor stepped forward grabbing her wrist and pulled her towards the dresses. She could see Ophelia smile next to her, carrying a white dress herself in her hands. At least she wasn't the only one who got pulled into this.

"I am a bodyguard, not-" Kay started again.

"Darling, you can try as much as you wanted but you aren't talking yourself out of this." Eleanor let her know.

"Listen I never really liked these things. It was usually Robert that-" She got cut off again

"Exactly and since he isn't here to do it himself, I will!" Kay sighed deeply. She turned around to find Jasper leaning against the door-frame looking at the situation with a satisfied smirk. She shot him a death glare which only made him smirk more. Eleanor caught their silent exchange and Kay could see a small smile form on her lips, at the support that Jasper was giving her.

"Fine, whatever." Kay finally gave inn, not that she ever had the illusion, that she was able of talking herself out of this.

"Awesome!" She almost flinched at Ophelia's sudden high pitched voice. And all three girls started searching for a dress.

In the end she was wearing a dark green long dress by some designers whose name she had already forgotten. Her Hair was let down in curls and she was wearing jewellery, as expansive as a years wage.

When she entered the ball room first thing she did was trying to spot the bar. Letting her eyes wander around she spotted a miserable looking Jasper at one of the windows. She had been half way towards the bar when, she sighed to herself, when she turned around making her way towards him. He didn't take his eyes of Eleanor, when she positioned herself next to her.

"Nice dress."

"Nice tuxedo." There were silent for a moment.

"You don't seem to enjoy yourself." He finally added.

"Nor do you." She gave back, both watching the people in the room carefully.

"I am working"

"You sure about that?" He looked over to her.

"The tee, the tuxedo, six months. That is record." He didn't answer. "or the fact that she is coming over here, with a mask in her hands, which most certainly isn't for me." He finally looked up and if Kay didn't know any better she said that there was a hint of insecurity in his eyes for just one second.

"Good luck buddy." She padded his arm, before finally making her way to the bar, nodding towards Eleanor, while passing her.

"The strongest you got." she told the bartender. If she wanted to survive the night she sure as hell wouldn't be doing it sober.

While she was waiting she was watching Eleanor drag Jasper onto the dance floor and like in a cliché movie as soon as they arrived the music turned into slow dance music. She watched them for a while dancing awkwardly with each other. Neither seemed to really know how to express their feelings.

She wasn't surprised though. Eleanor's heart had been broken too many times, as so she would admit any feelings at all, not even to herself. Jasper on the other hand was far gone for her and he knew it, but admitting it was something else entirely. Especially, since Kay still hadn't figured him out completely. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized someone sitting down next to her.

"Hi, there, I don't think I have seen you around here before." The guy started the conversation. Kay took a sip of her drink, before answering with her best fake smile.

"I am working here, so it probably is the other way around."

"In a dress like this?!" He asked, coming closer towards her.

"I prefer pantsuits and boots. As well as a gun."

"Badass." She took a deep breath, there was only so much she could take in a sober state

"Could you do me a favour and leave me alone or at least shut up?" She asked him, not wavering around for long.

"This is an open bar isn't it." Kay cursed under her breath. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Already to punch the guy in front of her, she realized it was Marcus.

"I am so sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I may have a dance _Kay_?" he asked completely innocently. Before the other guy could say a word she replied in a bit louder voice then necessary

"I'd love to _Marcus_." Making clear, that they knew each other well. Marcus took her hand and lead onto the dancefloor. His hand around her waist and hers on his shoulders, they moved to the music.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing." He gave her a light smile.

"Although I had it covered." She added in an afterthought.

"I know you did, but if you have it covered, that means broken noses and blood, someone might be offended by that."

Her mouth gaped open to protest "That is...probably true. Damn it!" She admitted. Marcus just laughed and they kept dancing for a while, before he excused himself and Kay headed back to the bar, where the guy from before, had already found someone else to seduce. As far as you could call it that.

Therefore she found Gemma sitting there alone. She didn't know, why but somehow she ended up next to her.

"Same like her." she told the bartender and took a seat next to Gemma. A few minutes they sat next to each other in silence.

"That is a gorgeous dress you are wearing." Kay finally told her. Surprised Gemma looked herself up and down.

"Thanks I guess."

"I would asked you who you are wearing, but we both know I wouldn't have a clue who that is anyway." Gemma chuckled lightly.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She smiled at her.

"Curtesy of our favourite Princess." They went silent again.

"What do you folks do all day anyway?" Kay suddenly asked. She knew what palace life looked like, but the other royals, she wasn't so sure.

"What do you think we only go shopping and to fancy events?" Kay shrugged and took another gulp.

"Enlighten me. What are you doing when you are not doing these things?" Gemma gave her wicked smile, before starting.

"First of all I am fluent in three languages next to English and right now I am doing my master in British Art History." Kay had to say she was impressed. That was a lot more she had expected from Gemma.

"Not bad for diamond heiress. Which languages?"

"French, German and Spanish. What about you bodyguard?" Kay took her time to answer. She might wasn't the type to get drunk easily, but that didn't mean the alcohol had no effect on her at all and she wouldn't risk to say anything she shouldn't have.

"I worked five years for the armed forces. Speak German and Spanish fluently and know bits and pieces from other languages as well." Gemma seemed just as impressed.

"Not bad for a bodyguard either. Somehow they continued talking in finding a common interest in languages. How some words were impossible to translate, no matter how hard you tried or how they were words they would love to take from another language.

So she left the party a lot later, then she had expected to. While slightly drunk, she didn't pay much attention to the anyway empty hallway, until she bumped into a man that seemed vaguely familiar.

"I am so sorry Miss are you alright?" asked immediately.

"I am good thanks." _Who on earth? Damn it._ She know recognized the man in front of her.

"Are you su-"

"I am good, I'd rather worry about myself, If I were you Captain." She told him and suddenly her mind seemed to be clear again.

"Excuse me?" He asked startled.

"One might see you and put one and one together. I know you weren't on the guest list. So does most of the staff."

He looked at her for a moment before answering "You are drunk, you don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I most certainly do and so do you all I am saying is, you should be careful. At the moment the Queen might have the upper hand, but I doubt that will last for long." Her voice was calm and Kay herself wasn't sure why she was saying such things, but she had pity with the man.

While doing her research on him she figured, that he had lived in the same village as the Queen and his father had worked on their mansion. So she doubted, that the Captain was just a recent affair of the Queen. He now stepped closer so that they were almost face to face.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" he asked in a now low and dangerous voice.

"If I was threatening you, you were pinned against the wall with a knife to your throat. No I am warning you, because next time you might aren't as lucky as running into me. With that she lifted her chin and walked away.

She could really use a good night's sleep, when she however read the message Marcus had sent she couldn't help, but groan out loud. _Monaco here we come._ she just thought to herself, before she closed the door to her apartment, kicking of her shoes and falling into bed.

 _Please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so so much for all the kind reviews, the follows and the likes! Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

"Go and enjoy the sun you guys, we will be fine!" Liam ensured Kay and Marcus who only shared a concerned look.

"Sir-" Marcus started but didn't get to finish.

"Marcus, there is security everywhere, you two should enjoy yourselves." Liam told them, before walking away, ignoring any further protest.

"He might not be so wrong." Kay shrugged. "We got people stationed everywhere, so why not enjoy ourselves." Marcus raised both eyebrows at her.

"I hardly gotten any sleep last night and I am really got use a day or two off." She shrugged and walked back towards the house. Marcus on her heels.

"We are working here."

"I am aware of that and I didn't say we shouldn't be watchful, but honestly I might melt in this suit so I will go and change." Kay shrugged and made her way to the room.

After she had changed into shorts and a tank top, she made her way towards the huge living room. When she entered, she almost had turned around again, at seeing Beck standing there talking to Liam. She didn't know why, but for some reason Beck was one of Robert's few friends she couldn't stand. _What are you? Ten?_ She asked her self before making her way into the room.

"Agent Monroe!" he greeted her after he spotted her. At least the dislike wasn't one sighted she thought to herself.

"Twysden." She gave back just as cold. Liam just looked between the two of them.

"What is the matter with the two of you?" he asked almost concerned. Before either of them could answer, Eleanor and Ophelia came bursting through the door.

"Let's go!" Eleanor announced, loudly, after spotting Kay. It wasn't the first time she had witnessed her and Beck being at odds. While Robert had always tried to get her and Beck to be friend, Eleanor had been their saviour. Kay just wasn't sure if she was okay, with the price Eleanor had to pay for that. Her heart. She nodded at them and shot one last thankful gaze to Eleanor, who just winked at her.

* * *

It was later that night, that she had discovered the grand piano a few rooms further. She stood in front of it for quite a while before turning back around again.

As a child she had gotten piano lessons, which she had never enjoyed. Years later, after he had left the armed forces, she had started playing again. Somehow it had helped her relaxing.

She had already reached the door, when she changed her mind. She turned back around and took a seat in front of the piano. Her hand moved over the closed lit, before opening it. After that her instinct took over and her fingers started hovering over the piano.

She was so lost in the music, that she hadn't realized the door opening. She played the last chords, before for releasing a breath and smiled.. Kay was actually surprised she had remembered the piece so well.

"I didn't know you could play." She heard a voice behind her and her shot around her. Eleanor leaned at the door frame smiling warmly at her.

"I am sorry I-" Kay started to apologize.

"Sorry for what?" Eleanor chuckled and took a seat next to her.

"That was really good." Kay sat there unsure of what to do.

"Play again!" Eleanor urged her.

"Okay." Kay was slightly unsure about that, she had hardly ever listeners and sure as hell no royal ones. So she decided to play a piece she knew out of her head. After she finished Eleanor clapped with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you play?" Kay asked after a moment of silence.

"Me?" Eleanor looked at her almost stunned. "No, no I don't , I don't play." She shook her head in slight irritation.

"Why not?"

"I... I never felt like it. I mean my mom forced me to do a few lessons, but you know. I am good at scaring people away." She shrugged.

"If you want to." Kay mumbled under her breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eleanor asked now startled. Kay bit her lips.

"I am still her aren't I?" She answered quickly. Luckily Eleanor was relived enough to not notice, that her answer might had come to quickly. Because Kay most certainly wasn't thinking about herself. She might had pushed the topic, if the Princess hadn't reacted suddenly so hurt. Whatever had happened at the ball, must have been not good, otherwise Jasper would be here with them.

"So, since you are still here, you wanna teach me?" Eleanor ripped her out of her thoughts. Kay looked at her surprised by the sudden change of events.

"I would love to, but just so you know I am no professional, so don't expect too much." Eleanor smiled widely at that.

"Great. So what are we gonna play first?"

"How about we first refresh your memory about reading music?" Kay asked laughing. She got up to and went through the music books provided in a shelve.

* * *

Kay was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping on her beer, watching the others outside, playing poker, gossiping, drinking.

Marcus had gone to bed a few minutes prior. After she had assured him several times that she would be fine. She was used to being alone or watching others, after all that was her job. So when Gemma suddenly turned up next to her she was surprised.

"I am honestly surprised to see you own something beside those suits." She teased. Kay snorted.

"You do know I am a human being right, there other things then working at the palace."

"What? Really?" She asked in faked shocked.

"I know astonishing!" Kay chuckled.

"Why don't you come over? You look lonely." Gemma finally asked almost gently.

"I am and employee not their friends, but thanks." Kay smiled thankful at Gemma and took one last gulp out of the bottled. Kay looked her up and down. She felt her breathing quickening.

"I should head to bed." She let her know and past by her, putting a hand on Gemma's shoulder while passing. She knew the rules and she wasn't about to break them, just because Gemma happened to be there.

On the way to her room, she felt how she could slightly relax again. She didn't even like Gemma. Okay maybe she had grown on her a little. She was just about to open the door to her room, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and the sudden rise of her heart beat told her everything she need to know, as to whose hand that was. Kay closed her eyes for a moment, before turning around to Gemma and looked at her expectantly.

"Are you alright?" She asked concern now clear in her voice.

"Yeah I am good!" ok she most definitely was better at lying then that. Gemma's look showed her all she needed to know.

"Seriously, I just-" Kay tried again.

"Just what?" Gemma's arm still on her arm. Kay looked her in the eyes before her gaze wandered to her lips. She bit her lip and took a leap of faith. Her hand curled around Gemma's neck she pulled her in for a kiss. For a moment Gemma seemed startled by her actions, before embracing it. They pulled away for a moment looking at each other.

"This is a onetime thing!" Gemma told her before pushing her into Kay's bedroom.

* * *

Marcus looked at Kay in suspicion. Something was different. She was sipping on her tea opposite from him.

"What?" She asked annoyed after he wouldn't stop.

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing?" she shrugged, but couldn't hide a smile. Suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"Please tell me you didn't!" he begged in disbelieve.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She shrugged.

"Nice try, but I am not buying it. You got laid didn't you?" Kay shot him a death glare.

"Lower your voice would you." She asked politely.

"Who?" "None of your business." Of course Gemma had to enter the room in that exact moment. Daring not to look into their reaction. Marcus and Kay both followed her movement with their eyes. While Marcus attention turned back to Kay, Kay's eyes were still fixed on Gemma. When she turned back to look at Marcus realization dawned on his face.

"Gemma?!" he hissed

"Seriously? Of all people you decided to-"

"May I remind you that you are the one having the crush on your bosses daughter, who also happens to have the future King of England pining over her?" She remembered him, while growled at her, but it finally made him drop the topic.

* * *

 _So much to we will be fine._ Kay thought to herself. The day most certainly hadn't been one of the best. First Ashock had been shot with and ceremonial arrow, which she and Marcus had to take care of and explain how that could even happen to Ted.

Gemma was avoiding her at all costs, with which she was fine with, however Marcus had only eyes for Ophelia and Beck was driving her insane, to the point where she actually considered punching him.

She made her way to the music room. She usually probably would have just punched it out, but since the was no punching bag anywhere near she decided to go for the softer version to let out some steam. When she opened the door however she heard a soft melody playing, at the sight of Eleanor trying to play piano, she could help but smile. For a moment she watched play until she hit the wrong tune and hit her hand onto the keyboard.

"It takes time, you know?" Kay asked softly. Eleanor turned around and looked like an angry five year old. Kay chuckled.

"That sucks."

"I know. I've been where you are now plenty of times." She took the seat next to her.

"Are you alright Eleanor?" She asked as gently as possible.

"I am fine." At least she wasn't the only one trying to sell this lie, Kay thought to herself. They were silent for a moment.

"That doesn't happen to have anything to do with a certain bodyguard?" Kay finally added. Eleanor huffed angry.

"I realized he wasn't on the trip." Kay continued.

"He is an ass." Was all she offered.

"I am not gonna argue with that. But you do realize, that he broke your record like six times over."

"You interpreting too much into this!" Eleanor tried to talk herself out of it.

"Am I? I am sure I could come up with quite a list."

"He lied to me! Ok? He is not who he said he was. I don't wanna talk about him! Can we just play?" She sounded almost desperate now. Kay studied her face for a little longer and nodded.

"Ok! Let's play".

* * *

She was outside, back in her suit. Enjoying the sun on her face. When she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't pay them any mind until he stood in front of her. She supressed a growl when she saw it was Beck.

"What do you want?" She asked him, not even hiding her annoyance.

"What is your problem with me?" he finally asked. Kay was completely taken aback by the question.

"You never liked me, why? What did I ever do to you?"

"To me? Nothing. Eleanor? Everything!"

"What?" It was now his turn to be completely confused.

"You think you are this nice guy, trying to help everyone. Trying to get Eleanor away from the drugs, while you are part of the reason she takes them in the first place. Beck you broke her heart! A heart that, she only with lots of power, was able to hold together."

"The Queen-"

"Yeah the Queen had a doing in this as well. But it was you that gave it the final push. Marrying someone else, while keep making hope and you still are. Let her move on. She deserves a clean cut. She deserves to be happy." Beck looked at her in shock.

"So no I don't like people who pretend to be the good guy, while having proven wrong already." With that she turned around and made her way back into the house.

* * *

Her bag was slung over her shoulder, when she fiddled for the keys to her apartment. She dumped her bag in the entrance hall, when she saw the light burning in her living room. She took out her gun, ready to shoot whoever had broken in.

Her body tensed up and her attention grew to extremes. When she opened the door to see the intruder she let out a huff of frustration, but didn't lower her gun.

"What the bloody hell Jasper!" she accused him.

"Sorry, I needed a place to stay!"

"And you decided to break into my place was the best idea?" her voice was calm but her heart was still racing.

"Could you please lower you gun!" he asked, waving his hand down.

"No! You broke into my home. I decide when it is time to lower my gun." She was angry, no-one just broke into her home and demanded things from her.

"Fine, whatever." He grumbled and sat down on her couch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I already-"

"No what are you doing at the palace and don't even try playing games with me Jasper! I know you are not from Britain. So please drop your awful accent it is hurting my ears." His eyebrows shot up and mustered her for a while.

"I am from Vegas."

"I am aware, that doesn't answer my question though."

"Can't I just want a new start?" Kay took in a deep breath.

"Right now I am the only friend you got. So stop pretending. I know a con artist, when I see one." Jasper straightened up at that.

"What do they say again? It takes a con artist to recognize one?" A cold smile spread over Kay's face before she sat down next to him.

 _Please review :)))_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so so so so much for this amazing response I have been getting for the last chapter. I honestly blew me away. I really hope I can live up to your expectations, but I will try my best :) Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"Let's just say I know how to play the game and right now I am tired of playing. So, I am listening." Kay replied, gun still pointing at Jasper.

"Why should I answer you?"

"Because right now I am pointing a gun at you and the fact that I could have you arrest in seconds."

"Fine, you wanna know why I came here? I came to steal from them, but not anymore." He almost sounded desperate.

"Why?"

"Which part?"

"Both!"

"I thought they didn't deserve the life's their living. Burred in money and god knows what else. But I was wrong."

"It is a start but you gotta do a little more convincing."

"You know why." He looked her in the eyes for a moment, before lowering them again.

"Maybe, but I wanna hear you say it."

"For real?"

"Like I said I know how to play the game, doesn't mean, I believe you." He was silent for a long moment avoiding Kay's demanding eyes.

"Eleanor, I was wrong about her. And I-" he paused "I've hurt her too many times already." Kay kept staring at him still not satisfied with his answer.

"I care for her okay? More than I should. A lot more then I should." Finally Kay nodded.

"It is always the same rule that gets people into trouble." She let him know.

"Don't get attached." They both said simultaneously. Kay gave him one last look, before getting up and walking towards her alcohol shelf.

"You want some?" She asked a stunned Jasper.

"Sure." She put her gun back into the holster and returned with two glasses of Whiskey.

"So what about you? You broke the same rule?" Jasper asked after a long silence.

"Something like that." She was silent.

"Why do you get to be a criminal and I don't?" he was not giving up so easily.

"Because I am no criminal." She shot back "At least not since a while." She added a lot more quiet.

"Not very convenient."

"I am not in the palace to cause problems like you."

"Have been. May I add." Kay rolled her eyes.

"I am there to protect them, to make sure that no harm will come their way." Jasper looked at her for a long moment.

"I guess I should leave them or you might arrest me after all." He was about to get up, but Kay's fingers were wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back down.

"The twins need to be protected." She told him. "And although your intentions were more than dishonest, I know when it comes to protecting Eleanor you will give anything. So no, I will not have you arrested." She could hear him release a breath he must have been holding since, he had broken into her apartment.

"If you should however cross me, you will pay! Am I clear?!"

"Very! Thank you."

"The guest room is to the left door." He nodded thankfully, but didn't make any sign to move.

"I made a mistake."

"What a surprise!" Kay sighed sarcasm in her voice. Her day apparently hadn't been tough enough. "I slept with the Queen." Kay's head shot up.

"Have you gone completely insane now?!"

"Otherwise she would have exposed me and fired me."

"That is probably the worst excuse I have heard in, actually ever."

"Like I said I made a mistake."

"You do know Eleanor has trust issues right? She is broken anyway and you sleeping with her mum is not exactly helping the issue."

"I know that, but there was no other way to stay near her."

"That is an even worse excuse." Jasper through his hands up in defeat. Kay closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"Then again this isn't theoretically any of my business. As long as you stick to the plan."

"We got a plan?!" he wondered confused. "Yes! Protect Eleanor and Liam!"

"You do know I have been reassigned to the Queen right." Kay huffed in annoyance. "Yes. Do it from there. I don't think the Queen and Cyrus have secrets meetings just to drink tea and gossip." He sighed.

"Fine!"

"Now if you excuse me, my bed awaits me." With that Kay got up and left him sitting on the couch as soon, she closed the door behind her she fell onto her bed. She knew that if she let him stayed here, he would find out who she was sooner or later, but for now she was in control and that was good.

* * *

She shouldn't even have been on the watch to protect Princess Eleanor. Not that she usually minded, since the two of them got along well. It was more about what had happened afterwards, that was now causing her the trouble. She closed her eyes for brief moment, to even out her breathing.

So far she had been able to suppress her panic, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could do so. The others were throwing accusations at each other's heads. She felt her hands starting to shake. Her heartbeat and her breath had now taken a speed, clearly to see for everyone in the room. Within a few strides Jasper was next to her.

"Kay!" he asked carefully.

"Maybe we got our killer after all." She heard Cyrus in the distance. Kay could feel herself sliding down the wall. Within second Eleanor was next to her. "She didn't" was all Jasper said.

"Then why-" Cyrus started.

"She is having a panic attack." Jasper was almost shouting now.

"Kay, can you hear me? " Eleanor asked gently, taking her shaking hands into her own.

"Look at me." Jasper ordered, but her eyes were fixed on the door. Ophelia came to hand her a glass of water

"Open the door." Jasper ordered Marcus now. "What? Are you insane?" The Queen questioned him.

"She is claustrophobic open the damn door." Marcus looked at them for a moment, until opening the door. Kay however still seemed like frozen. So Jasper picked her up bridal-style carrying her outside.

* * *

 _Flashback- 20 Years earlier_

 _"In the wardrobe ,now! Don't move, be quiet and don't leave and me or your dad get you. Understood?" Her mother ordered her and she obeyed. She was scared. It wasn't the first time she had gotten that order. She leaned against the wardrobe wall her teddy bear pressed against her chest, waiting and listening._

 _"We don't have it." She heard her father saying._

 _"I heard that before!" A man's voice laughed coldly at him._

 _"Please, we will get it as quick as we can." Her mother begged. She never begged_

 _"It is a little late for it now. You don't have it you don't pay." The man's voice told her. The next thing the little girl heard where the screams of her mother, which were silenced only seconds later._

 _Tears started streaming down her face. She wanted nothing more, but scream herself, run, see if her parents were ok, but she had promised to stay._

 _"Search the house!" The man's voice ordered. The little girl pressed herself into the wall, into the clothing. She heard footsteps coming closer and closer. She knew they were in the room, when the light went. She dried to supress her whimper, her fear, but then the door was ripped open and a grim looking man looked down at her._

 _"I found something boss!" he shouted through the house. The man held out a hand to the little girl, but she only held her teddy bear tighter. The boss entered the room, a gun in his hands. When he saw the girl his face softened a little._

 _"Hello there sweetheart. What's your name." She didn't answer him, partly out of fear the other part out of pride, as far as a seven year old one can have pride._

 _"We won't hurt you." he tried again, his voice almost gentle. When she refused again he turned to the other man._

 _"Take her, we can't leave any witnesses behind."_

* * *

She woke up to the ringing of her phone. After they had left the bunker, she had been sent home under strong protests. After she had arrived at her apartment she had went straight to her night desk, gotten out sleeping tablets and slept for what apparently had been hours. Blindly she reached for her phone.

"Yes!" She mumbled.

"Eleanor had me arrested, you gotta get me out of here."

"I guess she figured out what happen?!"

"Yes! Now can you please get me out of here?" Kay sighed.

"I see what I can do." She assured him, before turning on the TV. It was flooded with breaking news, but not how she had expected about the Kings attack, but the apparent illegitimately of Princess Eleanor and Prince Liam.

She cursed under her breath. _Well done Helena, well done._

* * *

Silently Kay watched the Queens interview. Her anger and impatience increasing with every word spoken by her.

After the interview had finished she followed the Queen into her office and closed the door behind them.

"Is there a matter you would like to discuss?" The Queen asked in her usual business voice. Kay took a deep breath before answering. "Actually there is." The Queen looked up surprised. "Well speak."

"I knew you were a bitch, but that? That is cold hearted even for you." The Queen got up and rounded her table, fury on her face.

"Remember who you are talking to." Her voice was ice cold.

"The Queen of England. A woman who is willing to do everything to keep her power, even if it means destroying her children. Abandon them, for her own sake of power and then not even being able to admit to the man she loves."

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" the Queens voice was raised now.

"Oh I know exactly what I am talking about. Your children they deserve better, Allister Lacey deserves better, this country deserves better. The King is dying and all you can thing about is yourself and how to safe your position." Kay paused to breath.

"I came here to protect your family, to a proud, honourable, kind, inspirational family. But it no longer exists." She took a few steps forward, taking out and envelope, placing it on the Queen's desk.

"My resignation. I came here for Robert, I stayed for Eleanor and Liam, two people who I believe could make the Monarchy great. Now all I see is a black future." The Queen's breathing was heavy, full of anger.

"Your Majesty!" Kay bowed down low, waving her hand towards the Queen, not even bothering to hide her voice full of sarcasm.

* * *

Kay entered her apartment, with an envelope in her hands. "What's that?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Your new papers. They Should get you in everywhere."

"How on earth?"

"I know people." She shrugged. he only raised his eyebrows and continued packing-

"I still can't believe you just quit."

"Better than getting fired." She murmured. Jasper just shrugged. Looking at his new passports.

"These are good!"

"I know that!"

"You really think we can pull this off?" Jasper asked.

"We don't really have a choice Jasper. And even if they see us, they know it would do them any good sending us away again. As long as we don't know who murdered the King and Robert they are in danger." Jasper looked up from the bag he was packing.

"You don't seem so surprised, that someone killed Robert." Kay continued packing "Well, it wouldn't be the first time someone tried."

"What do you mean?"

"You done? We gotta go!" she ignored his question bluntly. "Let's go!"

 _Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you sooo much for the review I am glad you still like it ;) Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

"I am back!" Jasper shouted into the apartment, while entering. "Listen, Liam is-" he stopped midway sentence upon entering their living room.

"What the fuck happened here?" he let his gaze wander around the room. On the walls at least a dozen boxes were stacked. Kay was sitting in the middle of the room around her a bunch of papers, stuck together connected, with strings on a big pin board.

"Trying to solve a murder, well technically two." She looked up.

"Not helping!"

"To my right are all Newspaper entries about the royal family in the past three years. To my left all files, of who worked with Robbie and people that quit or got fired for suspicious reasons in the past ten years." Jasper looked at her in a mix of being impressed of her and not being sure if she was going insane.

"Do I even wanna know how you got these?" He asked taken of his jacket.

"No!" He let out a loud sigh and got himself a couple of files going through them trying to find something important. "What were you saying about Liam again?"

"He is off to New York, probably talking to Ophelia." Kay nodded and put the next file away. "And Eleanor has a new bodyguard. James Hill. Former Scotland Yard. He seems legit." She nodded again

"I will look into him anyway." They worked in silence for a while.

"She was with this Beckwith guy." He finally said. Kay scoffed. Surprised Jasper lifted his head. "You don't like him?"

"No. He is one of these people who pretend and probably believe it to be all kind and sweet, while being assholes."

"Good to know."

"Doesn't mean you can just beat him up." Kay reminded, leaving out that she had had this thought several times.

"I promise I behave. Did you get anything out about that domino necklace?"

"Except that they are dominos on their? No, but I asked around. So far no answers."

"If you say you asked around-"

"It means people that you don't need to know about." He nodded. By now he had realized, it was useless to push the topic about how she was getting information.

"You know what is weird?" Kay wondered

"I guess I am about to find out."

"This isn't a normal murder. It is the King of England, but still the investigations are going so slow as hell. You'd think they would have arrested at least one person by now."

Jasper looked up and turned around to face her."That is weird. You think it is an inside job?"

She shrugged "Would make sense."

"So we can include everyone working on the case, great!"

"Yep. And we need the autopsy report from both."

"No-one else you can ask?" he teased.

"I am asking you. You got access, might take a while,but you should get them eventually."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 _Flashback- Four years prior_

 _Kay was sitting on her cot head in her hands. This job had never supposed to be easy, but if she had known what the new orders were she wouldn't have accepted this job in the first place._

 _"You alright there Monroe?" Jasmine asked her concerned. Kay looked up and gave her a fake smile._

 _"Yeah all good."_

 _"Good let's go then, we are on patrol." Kay nodded and got up. Not paying attention to the other woman talking. She knew there wasn't a decision to make. She had to go through with the job, even if it was going against her own code. No killing of innocents._

 _And he most definitely wasn't innocent right? Why else would they pay so much money. Why would you want a Prince dead? If he could easily die in combat anyway, why not wait until he was back home. She never asked why and she never cared why her employers wanted someone dead, in her mind most of them deserved it. You weren't targeted if you were innocent and or knew something you shouldn't. She shouldn't even be thinking about this. But most importantly why did they sent her here under false pretence._

 _"What is going to the pretty head of yours today?" She suddenly heard Roberts voice next to hers._ _"You've been acting weird all day."_

 _"Why is everyone keep asking me that?" She spat and quickened her pace. Robert and Jasmine shared a confused looked but didn't questioned it further._

 _Halfway through they're patrol, they came across a lonely house. They would have completely ignored it if there wasn't something dazzling them. Seconds later shots were fired. Everyone quickly took cover, before the shots stopped._

 _"Anyone hurt?" Robert asked through his mic. From everyone came the verification that they were fine._

 _"Alright I want a sweep of the house." He ordered two-er teams into the house._

 _"Monroe you are with me." She nodded, knowing that this was the perfect chance for. They made their way into the house covering his back._

 _"Looks clear." He told her, after they checked the second room, his back to the door._

 _She raised the gun at him. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked in utter shock, before she kicked him to the ground and pulled the trigger._

 _"What the hell?" he shouted reaching for his own gun. More shots were fired somewhere else in the house. She kicked the gun away, before he had the chance to get a good grip on it and signalled him with her hand to not move._

 _She checked the corridor for any others, than the man she had just shot down for a pulse. When she couldn't find one she turned back around. Facing Robert who had gotten back up, pointing his hand gun at her._

 _"Explain right now!" He ordered._

 _"A thank you would be nice, I just saved your bloody life."_

 _"You pointed a gun at me. You could have killed me."_

 _"That was the plan, but not anymore. We gotta move now!" they could hear the others worry about them over the coms then they heart more shots fired._

 _"We need to get you out of here. This isn't an ambush. It is an assassination attempt on you!"_

 _"How-?"_

 _"I'll explain it to you ,after we got out of here I promise, but we gotta move!" he nodded and got hold of his other gun._

* * *

The news were running and everywhere there was the news footage of Liam's speech in front of the King's memorial. Kay found herself smiling at the TV, when it knocked on the door.

"Coming!" she shouted. When she looked through the spyhole she couldn't believe her eyes. Kay took one last breath, before opening your door. "Your Majesty!" She greeted.

"Miss Monroe, may I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No!" With that the Queen shoved her inside and made her way towards the living room, two agents behind and another two stayed in front of the door. Kay sight and closed it, following the Queen.

"A cup of tea would be nice." The Queen informed her in a polite voice.

"Kay pinched her eyes at her but obeyed. Shortly after she came back with two mugs of tea and sat it down in front of them.

"What brings you here?" Kay asked, taking a seat opposite the Queen.

"I want to rehire you as my personal security detail." At these words Kay almost choked on her tea.

"Excuse me, I just heard that you want me as your personal security detail."

"Exactly."

"And why would I do that. And more importantly why would you do that?" The Queen put her own mug down and took a deep breath.

"Because you were right. About everything." Kay's eyebrows rose at that. She had imagined many reactions from the Queen, but that was most certainly not one of them.

"You were right about me underestimating my children and me trying to save the monarchy."

"Save? Is that what we call it now?" The Queen looked at the bodyguards.

"You are dismissed, I believe Miss Monroe is very capable of protecting me." They nodded and made their way outside.

"I only ever wanted what was best for my children. I made mistakes and after what happened today, I couldn't feel more sorry, for taking away their father." Kay still looked at her in utter disbelieve.

"Even if I would believe you, why would I work for you?" The Queen took another deep breath before answering.

"Cyrus is out of control, you saw what he did at the memorial and you also heart what Liam said. And I was so so proud of him. I truly believe, that he can make a great King. You said, you wanted to protect my family, so do I, but I need help. I need some I can trust, someone who had my children's best interest at heart. I don't need crawlers, I got enough of them. I need someone who is honest, someone who is good at their job." She explained.

"So you need me, but why should I say yes, what makes you think I do your dirty work for you?" Kay countered, although she had already decided to come back.

"Because you care about my family, really care, like you cared about Robert." With that she got up.

"Shift starts tomorrow at seven and thanks for the tea." And without further ado she was out the door.

* * *

Jasper came home late that night. When he entered the living room he found Kay a sleep on the couch, a football game playing on TV. He turned the it off and walked over to her. Kay's eyes snapped open, before he had even reached her.

"What's the score?" she asked.

"Dunno, but we got bigger problems, then football right now." She sat up probably and he took a seat next to her.

"Remember I came here to steal something." Kinda hard to forget"

"The woman I was planning the con with she is here and sleeping with Eleanor."

"Which one is bothering you more?" he stared at her in utter disbelieve.

"Who is she?" Kay asked.

"Her name is Samantha Cook. She-" Her head shot up.

"Samantha Cook?"

"Yes, you know her?" Kay nodded slowly. She could feel her heart beat raising. She couldn't be here.

"Briefly." Was all she answered.

"On the bright side, I got rehired. So we stopping her should be easy." She let him know, knowing it was a huge lie. Although these were the least things she could think about right now.

"How the hell did you manage to do that? After all you threw at the Queens head?!"

"Well, guess I said the right words after all. I should go to bed." With that she made her way to her room closing it with more force then intended and slid it down.

 _Please review :)))_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for the review 3 Keep bringing them :) ;)_

It was five past seven, when Kay entered the Queen's office.

"You are late!" was her first greeting. "

Good morning to you to your Majesty. And I am late because I thought that you would like to know, what happened to King Simon's memorial."

"I read the newspaper-"

"Well the story in the newspaper was rigged, by the Deputy Prime Minister. King Cyrus took it upon himself last night to drive his car into the memorial while drunk." She informed her.

"This bitch, not only does she reject my shoes, but allies with the Cyrus." The Queen spat. "How do you know all this?" She suddenly asked in return.

"Does it matter?" Queen gave her on last questioning look, before she returned to be seated. "No, it doesn't"

"Good."

* * *

Kay had to supress a sigh when she turned into the next corridor. Of course she would run into Eleanor and Sam right on her first day back. When Eleanor had realized it was Kay coming at them she almost ran into her arms embracing Kay in a tight hug.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She asked breathless.

"Your Mum rehired me."

"My Mum? She asked completely confused.

"Trust me I was as surprised as you are." Kay didn't had to look up to see Sam's analysing look.

"Right," Eleanor had seemed to realize, that she had forgotten about her company.

"Mandy, this is Kay she was my brother's bodyguard for many years and is now apparently my Mum's." Sam took a step forward playing the game.

"Hi, it is so nice to meet you." She held out her hand which Kay took, holding it tightly, for a bit longer than necessary.

"The pleasure is all mine." She let her know, finally meeting each other's eyes. With all her power Kay tried to supress the sting in her heart. She had been so good in forgetting, but apparently the saying was right the past will always catch up to you. She was lifted out of her thoughts, by Eleanor's annoyed voice

"What do you want Jasper?" Kay turned half around to see Jasper walking towards them and stopping next to her.

"From you nothing." He replied coldly, before turning to Kay.

"The file we talked about." Kay took it looking at him questioning.

"Where is the other one?" Jasper sighed deeply

"There is no other one."

"You mean you didn't get access." She corrected him

"No, I mean the other file is non-existent." Kay looked at him as if he was completely insane, while Sam and Eleanor shared confused looks.

"That is impossible."

"I am aware of that." For a moment they stared at each other in silence.

"What is going on here?" Eleanor asked finally concern all over her face.

"Nothing!" the other two replied in unison. Eleanor's eyebrows shot up in disbelieve.

"Nothing to worry about. Just security stuff, don't worry we will figure it out. You two have fun!" With that Kay took Jasper on his wrist and pulled him towards the tunnels.

"Are they a couple?" Mandy asked in curiously. Eleanor turned over to her in only utter surprise.

"No! Just friends. At least I think so" she muttered the last part to herself.

"Let's go and get some breakfast." She ushered Mandy and took her by the hand. If she had looked over she would have seen Mandy's satisfied smile.

"How can there be no autopsy report?" Kay asked again, when they arrived in the tunnels.

"Maybe there was one and they destroyed it or blackened it"

"Why would they do that? And then we would still have a report right?"

"I dunno, I am just as clueless as you are here. What does the tell you?" he asked to get at least somewhat further. She read to the pages in silence, him getting more and more nervous with the minute.

"Ok, whoever did this must be about the King's height if not slightly taller. And it was a murder out of revenge, not committed by a professional assassin." Jasper looked at her as if he hadn't heart right.

"How the hell did you get all that out of a report?" She shrugged.

"This was planned, no camera's caught the King. Someone must have spied on him for plenty of time to know the route, as well as the dark camera angles in the city. Which would speak for a professional. However he or she which I am rather doubtful about stepped the King twice, if you are a professional, you would usually use a sniper gun or any other gun, less traces and a more certain death. But he used a knife and stepped twice, without even hitting properly. Which are usually signs of revenge. And if you stab someone in the era he was stabbed, the murderer would have to have about the same height, for the movement to be organic."

Jasper looked at her impress before sighing "I am not even gonna asked this time."

"We need to find the other report." Jasper nodded.

"I would offer to do so but at the moment I got my hands full with Samantha, I tried to talk her out of it, but..."

"Keep trying." He nodded.

* * *

Kay's eyes followed Lucius out of the room. "You don't actually believe a word, of what he just said? Do you?" She asked, as soon as he had left the room.

"Well you apparently didn't."

"No, you want me to find Captain Lacey?" Kay asked, knowing how much the man had meant to the Queen.

"Please!" Kay nodded and left the room, for a briefing.

* * *

Kay followed the Queen around on the party. It was a warm day, which made her sweat under the dark suit she was wearing.

"What is it with this family and the help?" she heart the Queen mumbling.

"Not that you are in exception." Kay commented quietly. The Queen just shot her a look, before moving on to talk to the Deputy Prime Minister.

"They exchanged a few heated words, and although she might not always agreed with the Queen, she had to admit, the woman new what she was doing. She also was sure, that the Deputy Prime Minister wasn't much better than the Queen herself.

"FML" the Queen exclaimed and Kay followed her look. Seeing Eleanor and Sam coming up the stage. She gowned internally and she most certainly didn't feel any better, when they kissed. For a moment she cursed herself, for her own weakness, then her gaze glided over to Jasper, who seemed just as unhappy as herself.

* * *

The King's murder might not have been done by professionals, but who ever had fired the shots in Allister Lacey's cottage most certainly did. Kay took a deep breath, before entering the Queen's office.

"Your Majesty!" "Did you find something?" Kay nodded. She laid out a folder on the Queen's desk.

"I have been at his cottage and as Lucius said it was abandoned. However I took the freedom to take a look inside." She showed her one of the pictures she had taken.

"It is a burnmark. Someone fired a gun in this room." The Queen took in a sharp breath.

"There didn't seem to be any kind of struggle. Which doesn't have to mean anything. But Whoever fired the gun went through a great deal to cover it up. I also spoke to a few of the neighbours.

"When I asked when they last saw him, they said it was around the King's dead." The Queen looked at her and for the first time ever, Kay felt sorry for the woman, the heartbreak in her eyes was undeniable.

"I tried to follow his credit card movement, but there was nothing that indicates, that-" Kay stopped herself midsentence. However there is still a good chance he is alive. I will keep looking." She assured the Queen, making her way to the alcohol cabinet, pouring the Queen a drink.

"There is an easier way to find out what happened." The Queen told her and took the glass.

* * *

For the second time that day, Kay's eyes followed Lucius outside the room, just this time he was escorted by Ted Pryce.

"May I have a moment alone?" The Queen asked her. Kay nodded and closed the doors behind her. Quietly she made her way to the kitchen. Halfway there she saw Samantha leaning against one of the doorframes. Kay closed her eyes for a moment, deciding that ignoring her would be the best idea.

"What? Don't I even get a hello these days?" She asked her voice almost seductive.

"You got a hello and if you can have a goodbye as well."

"Hmm. We have to talk." Her voice was serious now. Kay stopped and considered her for a moment.

"Fine, but make it quick."

"You know me." She smiled, passed her and whispered "In ten minutes in the tunnels."

"What are you doing here Sam?" Kay asked her as soon as she had reached the tunnels.

"Conning. Your dear friend Jasper went silent on me, reminded me of you by the way." Kay scoffed.

"Whatever your con is leave, find a different one."

"Why? Don't tell me these people actually grew on you?"

"Jealous!?" Kay shot at her.

"At _them_? Never!" She mocked.

"Why are you doing this?" Kay asked not sure where the sudden gentleness came from.

"Why did you stop? Why did you run away?" Samantha's voice was now full of anger.

"I didn't run away! I just...?"

"Just what Caitlin? You couldn't go through with it? Fine! But why didn't you come home afterwards?"

"I never chose this, I never had a choice. I just wanted to get away. I wanted to be free. Vegas never was my home and you know it." Samantha looked at her for another moment all anger had disappeared from her face and was replaced with pain. She turned around and left Kay standing alone.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eyes Kay watched Helena tell her children, that Lucius had murdered the King. After they had left Kay closed the door behind them.

"Why did you just lie to them?" She asked her. Surprised the Queen's head shot up.

"I didn't lie." She reinforced her point and took a seat. Kay looked at her not buying it. Slowly she made her way over to the Queen's desk.

"He had no reason what so ever to kill the King you and I know that. The reason you let him take the fault is because of the Captain and because you believe the people need closure." The Queen looked at her ready to protest. Kay sat down and continued.

"I also found physical evidence, which make it impossible for him to be the murder." The Queen's look changed, analysing her for a moment.

"I never understood, why Robert wanted you so badly as his security detail. I was sure he had a crush on you or there might actually was something going on between you. I have to say I was wrong! I underestimated you. You are a lot smarter than you look."

"I am just gonna take that as a compliment." This must have been the first real smile ever the Queen had given her.

"Drink?"

"Why not?"

 _Please review :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so so so much for the review. It means a lot to me! 3**

* * *

Kay nodded at James, before entering Eleanor's room. She had a slight idea of what she was doing here and she wasn't exactly happy about it.

"There you!" Eleanor exclaimed, as soon, as Kay stepped inside. Sam was sitting on the bed and gave her a quick look.

"Hi." She greeted both girls.

"We need to talk about your outfit for the birthday party." Eleanor got right to the point. Before Kay could say another word Eleanor interjected. "And don't even try talking yourself out of this. I know Mum gave you the day off." Kay sighed deeply.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

"No!" to her surprise it was Sam interjecting. She was now walking towards her, a short black dress, with dark green linings in it.

"Try this on!" She demanded.

"I-" Kay wanted to object again but then met Sam's eyes. She quickly moved her head towards Eleanor, who motioned her to put it on. With a growl Kay took the dress and changed. When Kay came back out of Eleanor's closet both girls looked at her.

"It is perfect and it even fits!" Eleanor let her know

"It is Mandy's." Eleanor explained.

"I brought it from home and when Eleanor said she has to force you into nice clothes I thought it would suit you." Sam explained and Kay had to suppress a huff.

"I guess it is good luck then." She commented dryly, giving Sam a pointed look. Of course the dress would fit, it was her own, she had bought almost five years ago for her birthday party.

"Well this looks definitely hot on you." Sam commented not for the first time on the dress. Eleanor gave her a big smile.

"Nice outfit!" It suddenly sounded from the door. All three girls turned around at that.

"Didn't I already tell-" Eleanor started off, but was interrupted by Jasper.

"Yes I know what you said and again I am not here for you, although you really seem to would like that." Jasper gave back. He took a few steps into the room and stopped in front of Kay.

"I heard you got the day off." He told her, Kay just shrugged.

"So,"

"We ran out of groceries." He took out a paper and placed in her hand.

"Why me?" "Because you have the day off and I am actually working until tomorrow morning and otherwise me might starve." He sounded almost annoyed. This most definitely wasn't a company he wanted to keep for long.

"Take out?" Kay asked simply.

"We only had take-out for the past two weeks." With that he turned on his heels and Kay just groaned.

"Since when are you two are living together?" Eleanor asked slightly confused. "Monaco." Kay answered simply and an awkward slience laid over the girls.

"I guess I should be going otherwise we will apparently starve. Thanks for the dress. Mandy was it?" Kay informed the others.

"You are very welcome." Sam told her in a kind voice. That made her shiver for more than one reason.

* * *

Kay was wandering the streets of London on her way back to the palace. She was wearing the dress Sam had brought her and 5 inch heels. When she entered a Victoria line train she realised a familiar feeling creeping up on her. She got out the next station. Kay had been in the business long enough herself, to feel eyes following excited the station and walked for a while.

She got out her phone and started dialling. Three rings later Jasper answered."Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Sorry, I got a little issue here, I'll be there as quickly as possible. Just make sure Sam won't get anything from them. By the way I added a couple more guards to Kohinoor. " With that Kay ended the call without another word and crossed the next traffic light. She walked a bit further, before turning right into a narrow street.

There she waited for her followers to catch up. Before the first of the two man had noticed her she crashed his head into to the house wall. The second one tried to take out his knife, but before he had the chance to, Kay had already kicked it out of his hand. The other guy had almost recovered, when she kicked him into his head again against the wall and he collapsed. Before the other had the chance to attack her she had pinned him against the wall, a knife to his throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked in a low dangerous voice.

"I don-"

"Think again before you are finishing this sentence, or you wish that you would have ended up like your friend here." She pointed at the other guy, who was still unconscious.

"Paul Cook." He choked out.

"Bloody hell!" Kay cursed under her breath."

"He wants you gone." The guy informed her.

"Well that is nothing new. Tell him that nothing has changed. Robert's death doesn't make a difference to that."

"He is concerned about his daughter." He choked out further.

"Well tell him he can screw himself. We have a deal."

"You mean you blackmailing him?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it blackmail." Kay loosened her grip a little.

"His mistake, that he sent a novice." The guy sent her a shocked look, before starting to choke. Kay leaned forward.

"Let this be your warning. Try fooling me again and you will actually die. Tell him he wants me dead, it will be the end of him. Piece of advice, don't tell your victim how much you know, it might be the death of you." She pulled the knife back out of his shoulder, he winced and she cleaned it on his shirt.

"You might wanna see a doctor and your friend too, he might has a concussion. Then again you gotta learn how to do it on your own." She told the guy while leaving. "Oh and you want have left this country in the next two days, otherwise you might get arrest for murder and then you couldn't get my message to Paul."

* * *

Kay walked down the palace corridors in utter confusion, until she spotted an completely soaked Liam.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked.

"Eleanor set the palace on fire."

"She what?"

"Yeah I don't exactly know. They evacuated the palace. We just got back inn. I haven't seen her since or Jasper." He almost sounded desperate. "Don't worry I will find them. Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I am fine. I don't think anything got majorly destroyed anyway."

"That is not what I meant." He nodded slowly.

"Don't worry about it, just if you see Jasper can you tell him I need to talk to him."

"Of course."

With that Kay searched the corridors to find Jasper. It took a whole twenty minutes. "There you are what happened?" She asked finally spotting him.

"She knows, about Samantha and me and the Kohinoor."

"I figured as much. Now slowly." She had the Kohinoor, I tried to stop her, tried to talk to Eleanor again. So she followed me, I told her about the plan, she gave Samantha her grandmother's earring." He took a breath "I followed her, tried her to come back, tried to get the earrings she wouldn't listen. When I came back the place was under water." Kay nodded slowly.

"Talk to her."

"Why would she listen? I need to get those earrings back."

"No, you gotta talk to her and Liam is searching for you as well. I get the earrings back." Jasper looked at her almost speechless.

"I can't ask-"

"You aren't."

* * *

Kay closed the hotel room door quietly behind her.

"Took you long enough." She heard Sam's voice.

"I was busy keep off your father's people." Kay replied coldly. Sam was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room a glass vodka in her hands. Kay poured herself a drink as well, before walking over to her.

"What did they want?"

"Kill me, intimidated me I don't know."

"Don't be ridicules. We only want you to come home."

"That might be true for you, but it most certainly isn't for your father." Kay sighed, not willing to look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kay was silent for a moment, before sitting down next to her. Sam studied Kay carefully.

"You are still playing a game don't you?" Kay's face wandered to the window. "Of course you are. You don't know how to don't do it, how to live differently." Finally Kay looked at her

"Maybe." Silence "It is the only way for me to survive."

"I am not asking you to stop doing it, I am asking you to come home with me. Together we were unbeatable remember." Samantha tired again.

"I can't!" Kay finally stated.

"How so?"

"Because your father will kill me. _They_ are my security."

"Because working as a security guard is so safe?" Sam was getting angry now and got up moving up and down the room.

"Because the second I die, you know about it and you would put one and one together. And you doing so would mean him losing the one thing he doesn't want to lose at all cost." Kay's own voice has risen now as well and she too was standing.

"So your whole plan is resting on the fact, that I care enough for you to hate my father for it?" her voice suddenly calm and shocked.

"Why do you think I would leave you?" Sam's mouth parted slightly in shock. Next think Kay felt was her being pressed against the hotel wall herself, Sam's hot lips on her own. Immediately she embraced the kiss, her body feeling so familiar on her own.

Neither of them thought of the consequences at the moment. It had been over four years, since they had seen each other last. They knew the next morning everything would be different but at the moment neither of them cared.

It was 3:30 am when Kay finally heart Sam's breath slowing down so far, that she must had deeply a sleep. Kay changed back into her clothes and snatched Eleanor's earrings out of Sam's back. She gave Samantha a last look, before breathing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Sorry my love, but I have finish this one last match." With that Kay had disappeared into the dark night.

 _Please review :)))_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so so much for the review and I tried, I don't think it worked out so well though :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

"I am not going to let you cook!" Jasper stated for the tenth time in this conversation.

"Why not? I can cook."

"You mean uneatable food?! Then yes sure." He rolled his eyes. Of all the things in the world Kay was the least of his problems at the moment. But he knew, this was her way of trying to distract him.

"I bought the groceries!" she reminded him, turning around the corner . He sighed deeply, opened his mouth to answer, but closed it however immediately when he saw the Queen and Eleanor walking towards them. He hadn't talked to Eleanor since the tunnels, nor did she look as if she wanted to. As soon as she had spotted the two she turned around again and left. All eyes followed her before the Queen walked towards Jasper. Kay gave him one last pad on his shoulder, before following Eleanor. Kay didn't knock, she knew Eleanor would say no anyway.

"Get out!" she shouted, but Kay didn't bother. She just closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed next to Eleanor.

"What do you want?" She asked after a moment of silence and the realization that Kay wouldn't move.

"What is going on?" Kay asked gently.

"Oh please don't tell me you didn't know. You are probably part of it as well." She huffed in annoyance.

Kay was quiet for a while."People can change you know?" She finally said.

"Pah." Eleanor spat out. "So you did know. Better question is why didn't you stop it?" Her annoyance had grown into anger, which was reflected on her face and in her voice.

"You are supposed to be one of the good guys, someone we can trust. But apparently we were wrong and so was Robbie." Eleanor was now walking up and down the room, not looking at Kay.

"Eleanor I am not one of the good guys, I never was. Your brother knew that. That doesn't mean I am here to hurt you. That is also why I have to believe, that people can change, otherwise I am lost." Eleanor looked up surprised, pity on her face.

"Yes I knew, because Jasper told me, warned me. And he had every intention of stopping her." Kay ensured Eleanor. She just scoffed.

"Because you asked him too? The guy is freaking con artist. He didn't have a problem ripping my heart out or sleeping with my mother. What makes you think that he wouldn't do anything like that to you? How do you know it is not all a lie he is telling you?" By the end of her rant Eleanor had had to sit down. Exhausted from her anger and jealousy.

"Hold on. What makes you think that Jasper has any kind of feelings for me?" Kay asked surprised.

"Oh, come on! You two live together, he carried you out of that bunker, all the secrecy lately. The files, the take out, him cooking for you, you won't seriously tell me that there is nothing going on." She was back at being angry.

"Eleanor I haven't been with a guy in my entire life and I don't intent to be either." Kay explained calmly.

"The reason I knew he wouldn't steal the Kohinoor was, that" She shook her head a little at Eleanor's complete disbelieve

"That if you asked him to steal it for you he would. He would do anything, for simply a second chance with you."

"That... he doesn't.. you must..." Eleanor couldn't wouldn't believe a word of what Kay was saying. People didn't love her for who she was. Most certainly not Jasper. And she hated him anyway right?! He tried to steal from her. But why did his betrayal hurt so much more than Mandy's?

"I gave Beck a hundredth chances and he screwed them all up." She finally pressed out. Kay had to chuckle at that and earned a death glare from Eleanor.

"Jasper isn't Beck though darling."

"That sounds as if it is a good thing. I mean I know you don't like him, but come on Beck is a nice guy. He is a good guy."

"Maybe I just don't like nice people, but in my experience it doesn't matter." Eleanor raised her eyebrows at that. "Good guys can hurt you, so can the bad ones. But bad ones can also be good and the second you got those on your side you usually have an advantage."

"I think you really don't like nice people or you have spent too much time with my Mom already." Eleanor let her know, slightly concerned. Kay chuckled lightly.

"I know your birthday got kinda ruined, but I got a present for you anyway." Eleanor took the present with a smile

"Thank you, you really didn't have to." Kay shrugged.

"It really isn't much." Eleanor unwrapped the present and started beaming the second she saw what it was.

"Oh my god thank, thank you so so much!" She jumped up and down and pulled Kay into her arms. In her hands she was now holding a piano booklet with a bunch of different songs.

"Your welcome." Kay smiled, happy that she liked the present.

* * *

"I found prove!" Jasper shouted into the apartment, while entering it.

"You were right Lucius didn't do it."

"Thanks for your trust." Kay muttered to herself.

"Just because I believe you, doesn't mean a judge will. But I got footage that proves he couldn't have done it. But it also means, we are back to cero."

"I was thinking actually." Kay started

"When aren't you." Jasper muttered to himself and let himself fall down next to her on the couch.

"We expanded the search area, but what if no camera saw anything, because it was a dead angle. There are plenty of spots like that in the city."

"We've been there."

"Let me finish!" He sighed.

"Just because official camera's didn't see anything, doesn't mean others as well."

"I doubt that just as much as you do, but wouldn't have anyone said something about it by now?"

Kay groaned. "Probably. We should still try to recreate the way again." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I got something for you by the way." Kay remember after a few minutes of silence. She got up and came back with Eleanor's earrings. Jasper looked at her in shock.

"How on earth?" He looked at Kay and saw a shadow of pain in her eyes. "Kay," he started.

"Don't, just get them back to her." "How do you know Samantha? For real?" Jasper might have ignored her lies until now, but something was off between her and Samantha. Samantha didn't make deals, nor would she leave an opportunity open, to gain something, but she not once left a word about Kay. Kay shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I am going to bed" Was all she said, before she headed to her room.

"Night." Jasper called after her. If she wasn't willing to tell him who she was, he would find out himself.

* * *

Kay shook her head in disbelieve.

"Okay again, so your mother murdered Dominique Stewart, the woman Simon wanted to marry. As well as the maid Cyrus was falling for. However he is now marrying Prudence, who you and him got fired, who also happened to be pregnant with Cyrus's child. And he is marrying her, so that you won't be Queen when he dies, since you changed the law?" Kay asked the Queen slightly confused.

"Basically yes."

"Seriously? I am gone for a day and everything goes to hell?!" Kay just shook her head.

"And here I thought you had realized by now that this family is a mess." The Queen sighed and took a seat on her desk.

"I have indeed, doesn't make it any less complicated." Kay agreed.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"And here I thought you weren't doing my dirty work."

"I am not, but I'd rather have you as a Queen, then a one year old King."

"Good point. I am still open for suggestions." The Queen offered with a smile. "How about talking to her." Kay suggested.

"I don't think she wants to listen."

"Try talking to her from mother to mother, from Queen to possible future Queen." The Queen looked at her for a moment, before nodding slowly.

* * *

Kay watched Jasper and James leave the restaurant. When they were out the door she got up and sat down opposite from Boone, holding out a tissue.

"He bloody punched me!" He complained.

"Does that surprise you?" Kay asked back coldly. He didn't answer.

"Where is my Major?" he asked instead. I told you he is fine.

"No you told me, if I did this you'd tell me where he is." Kay gave him a smirk. I am pretty sure our deal was more along the lines, I won't kill you if you do as I say. But I am good willed today.

"Your Major's wife agreed to send him into private rehab after she got a phone call, that her husband had overdosed in some alley."

"You bitch!" he hissed. Kay just shrugged.

"I am not the one who made sure that Robert lost control over his jet." He shot a death glare at her.

"You are still the one who ordered it." Kay gave him one last smile before she got up and got back to the palace.

 **Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, I am sooo soooo sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. But here it is and I promise the next one will be longer! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy !**

Curiously she leaned over Jasper's shoulder. If they were lucky they would finally have the proof they need to get the King's murder.

"There!" she pointed out. When she finally saw the King approaching. Jasper slowed the video down.

She could hear him take in a sharp breath, when the man stabbed the King. She had seen death, had killed herself enough times as that it would have an affect on her. But when the man turned around even she was slightly taken aback. Jasper leaned forward and zoomed in, while he kept shaking his head in disbelieve.

"How?... Why?" Jasper started not believing what he was seeing. Kay let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I can't believe it!" Jasper turned around towards her. "I always thought..." shock again preventing him from forming whole sentences.

"It makes sense if you think about it."

"Oh, so are you telling me you had that figured out all along?" He asked evidently.

"I had my suspicions yes."

"Like?"

"For starters a bloody slow investigation, no alibi, he should have been with the King at the first place, the hight is about right and he has a motive of revenge. Well kinda, but stuff like that is always depending on ones perspective." Kay sighed.

"Great! We gotta tell Liam and Eleanor."

"Yeah, I'd start with Liam if I were you." Kay advised before turning towards the door. Jasper however didn't move an inch.

"How can you be so okay with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our boss the man who was supposed to be protecting the King was the one who killed him. I trusted him, we all trusted him. How can you just shrug that off as if it was nothing." He accused he. She sighed deeply.

"I guess I am just used to it. Not sure if that is a good thing or not."

* * *

"Is that even legal?" The Queen asked suspiciously, walking around her office.

"Of course not. If you wanted legal you would have asked your legal advisers not me." Kay shrugged, sitting on the Queen's desk, watching her walk up and down her office.

"And you sure it will work." she asked again. Kay sighed deeply

"It will otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it. She and the baby will be safe. My contact is the best there is. No will find her. Not even we will be able to." Now it was the Queen's turn to sigh.

"Fine make the call."

"I did that yesterday already." Kay offered her a light smile. While the Queen joined her on the desk.

"I can't believe I ever doubted you."

"Happens the best of us." The Queen gave her a light chuckle. For a moment they sat there in silence.

"I can't help but feeling, that all of this is my fault." Helena finally stated.

"Not all of it. Most of it, yeah, but not all of it."

"Thanks I guess. I just made so many mistakes and the worst is they never felt like mistakes until recently. And most of them I can't fix." There was a defeating silence this time.

"You know it is always a good start to apologize. It might not fix the problem, but it might help fix the relationship." Kay finally suggested.

"Even with Eleanor?"

"Especially with Eleanor. Believe it or not no matter how much you hurt her, she still loves you. If you don't at least try to fix it you will regret it for the rest of your life." The Queen looked at her directly.

"Speaking from experience?" Kay's face was almost expressionless. Before she answered in almost a whisper.

"He passed up the chance of forgiveness a long time ago."

"I am sorry." the Queen let her know gently. Kay took a deep breath

"It's okay, I am over it." The Queen gave her her sympathetic smile and Kay got up "I should get going. Your majesty."

"Helena." She corrected. Kay gave her a short nod, before making her way home.

As soon as she arrived she changed into more comfortable cloths. Next she checked the fridge which, to no surprise empty again. She cursed slightly, ordering herself a pizza and turning on some action film. An hour after the pizza arrived, she heard the key turning in the door. The door opened and she waited for Jasper's usual shout if she was in already, but he stayed silent.

She immediately knew something was wrong. He shrugged of his jacket, not even looking at her.

"Want some pizza?" Kay asked knowing, that asking him while he was in such a state wasn't going anywhere. He looked at her and than at the pizza. Shrugging he sat down next to her eating the cold pizza without a complaint. She got up and got them both a beer. They kept pretending to watch the film without another word.

"What film are we watching?" Jasper asked finally.

"Ehhh. Transporter I think." Kay leaned forward to grab the program.

"Yep the third."

"Let me guess you weren't paying attention?" He asked teasingly.

"For the record, I have been paying attention." He rose his eyebrows in disbelieve.

"I might have been distracted from time to time, when I was thinking about the hundred thing I would do differently."

"Why are you even watching these films if you think they are doing it all wrong."

"To distract me." He chuckled lightly.

"Talking of which." She didn't have to finish, he knew what she was getting at.

"She told me to leave, after all this is over." He took another sip from his beer.

"Are you going to?" He looked at her for a moment.

"The palace? Yeah, it is the least I can do for her. A year go I would have never even thought about it and, know all I wanna do is make her happy and if I am no part of that so be it." She gave him a sad smile. "Leaving the palace doesn't include leaving London though does it?"

"No, it doesn't. I can't really go back to Vegas, nor can I leave my room-mate to the impossible task of finding a replacement that is even half as charming as me."

"Oh, fuck off!" She shoved him almost from the couch laughing.

 _Please review :)))_


	12. Chapter 12

**Like promised a longer chapter I hope you enjoy it :))**

Eleanor felt herself shaking, Jasper right next to her. Her mind was a mess. Thousands of things going through her head and somehow they always ended up with her mind going to him.

He had pressed the button. The button she should have pressed. For her, with nothing to expect from it. He would still leave. A tiny little voice in her head had hoped, that he would be selfish, that he would stay. This tiny little voice had grown into a shout. She was almost desperate for him to tell her that he wouldn't leave, after what he just had done for her. _Get a grip on yourself!_ She scolded herself. He would leave and it would be best that way.

But he hadn't left her last time, he followed her around the world. _Stalked her!_ She called herself into mind. He found her fathers killer. _So did Kay!_ She reminded herself. But it was him who had pressed the button for her, him that shoved her a way through the paparazzi, him that came back for her, him who wouldn't let go. Suddenly a similar memory flashed trough her mind.

Her in front of Beck's home the paparazzi everywhere. He who claimed he loved her let her walk through them alone. Suddenly she looked up at Jasper, who was totally unaware of her train of thought and she knew she couldn't let him leave. Not now, not after this. He had stayed, cared and protected her when no one else had. He hadn't run away, not even when she had been at her worst. After all that happened he of all people had stayed. _She was so screwed._

Finally the reached the exit of the stadium. The car was already waiting. He opened the door for her and entered the car right after her. Neither of them said a word. Both of them sitting on either side of the car looking out of the window.

Jasper knew she wouldn't forgive him. He didn't do it for forgiveness. He hadn't pressed that button because he hoped she changed her mind. He did to save her soul.

She, hell her entire family was broken enough and if he could make sure that at least a part of her would stay together, that he had not only caused her pain, he might be able to leave with not such a broken heart himself.

He however couldn't bring himself to look at her. He understood her request just all to well. It was painful, for him too. He didn't look up until he suddenly felt his hands joined by hers for a second time that day.

Finally he looked at her and she at him, for the first time since her birthday. There were no words passed and they didn't have to. They stayed like that, until they had parked at the back entrance of the palace.

He guided her into the palace until they came to hold in front of her room. Both of them back to glaring at anything but each other.

"I should go," He finally spoke up, still not meeting her eyes.

"I am sure Hill needs some help with cleaning up the mess Price left." Eleanor stayed silent. Jasper just nodded and turned around.

"Where are you gonna go? I mean after you helped finish up the case. Back home to Vegas?" Her voice startled him. It took him a few seconds until her words had processed in his head.

He slowly turned back around. "No, not back there. I" he paused for a moment, deciding, he had nothing to loose, so why not tell her the truth. "I got banned from the city by it's crime boss, Samantha's father. I don't think I am going to go back to States. There isn't really anything left for me there." Eleanor nodded slightly.

And suddenly she had so many questions, about who he used to be. She didn't care she just wanted to know, how he ended up here with her in that freaking palace corridor.

"So you are going to stay here then?" She asked and he could have sworn that he heard a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"That is the plan for now, if you don't want me to stay in London I-" He offered.

"No! I don't want you to leave London." She interrupted him before cursing herself for slipping up so easily. They both could feel the tension rising to new levels, if that was even possible.

"Stay." she finally told him in a whisper, that he was sure he must have misheard her.

"Thank you." He offered not sure what else to response.

"No, I mean here in the palace. Liam really likes you and you and Kay are great friends. It wouldn't be fair to them if I just sent you away." He looked up in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully. She offered him a weak smile.

"Just don't try to steal anything or I _will_ get you arrested."

"I promise you Eleanor-"

"Go I am sure James waiting for you already." She interrupted him with a heavy breath, before opening her door and sliding it down after she closed it.

Jasper let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood there for another couple of minutes making sure he hadn't just imagined the past couple hours, before he went up towards Ted's old office. On his way he let Kay know, that he wasn't out of a job and that yes he would be able to pay his half of the rent the next month.

"There you are!" Hill greeted him when he entered the office.

"I assume from the hint of the smile on your face you will not leave the palace anytime soon?" he asked with a smirk of his own on his face.

"No." Was all Jasper offered the man.

"So what is the plan now?" Jasper asked looking around.

"We have to find out if worked alone and if he really had something to do with Robert's death because if he hadn't-"

"We got another killer on the loose. Great! What about Stewart?"

"Border control caught him half an hour ago. MI6 is interrogating him as we speak." Jasper nodded and started to work on Price's computer. Now and then different Agents came in brought them files, from MI6 or other agencies. Or would report to them what they had figured out.

He wasn't sure for how long they had been working, when Jasper found the phone records, that would have proofed Ted Price's guilt in Robert's murder, hadn't he had his records of attendance in his hands just merely before that. Confused he got them out again, just to double check. He took in a sharp breath.

"What is it?" James asked looking up.

"He couldn't have done it. He was in Shanghai with the King when the call to the Airforce guy was made."

"Which, means someone used his phone to cover up there tracks." Hill sighed.

"Good news is that that reduces the amount of people, working with him to a couple dozen. Bad news, it is one of our own.

"I'll review the footage." Jasper offered and made his way to the tunnels. When he found the right tape, of the elevator, that let to Price's office and fasted forward to the right time, his breath got stuck in his throat. He had to close his eyes for a moment and slowly counted to ten before opening them again.

The screen showed unmistakeably his beloved room-mate. It took him another half an hour to get up. Surely there had to be some explanation for what he had just seen.

* * *

Kay had refused the drink the Queen had offered on a successful day and had went straight home. She knew that sooner or later the truth would come out and unfortunately that time seemed to have come.

She had changed out of her pan suit into something more comfortable. Something that would hide her weapons in the worst case scenario. She didn't want to hurt anybody, but she wouldn't just be letting herself be held as a prisoner. A part of her still had hope, that Jasper wouldn't sent in the cavalry and give her the time to explain herself just like he had just mere months ago. In just half an hour she had packed up all indications, that she had ever lived at the place, just for the worst case scenario.

Back then she hadn't actually considered that one particularly worse case scenario. She was so focused on ending Cook that she hadn't thought about what would happen if all England was after her. So she did the only thing she could do she waited.

* * *

 _Years earlier_

 _She looked at Samantha lying next to her sleeping at ease. She hated nothing more then being apart from her. She also was the only reason she hadn't left this hell-hole a long time ago and her father knew it._

 _After Cook had killed her parents, burned down the house they were living in he had taken her with him to the United States under a false name. He had taken her home, where she had met his daughter, who was the same age as her and his wife Laura. They had taken her in as part of the family, their whole family._

 _In the first few months she learned the art of being a thief. Pick pocketing, shadowing people, learning various tricks to con people._

 _She still hated every single one of them, for taking killing her family and ripping her away from everything she had ever known. Nonetheless she had obeyed. First out of fear then, because his arguments sounded logical to her._

 _Cook had explained that her parents owned him lots of money, he had never named a specific number, until it didn't really matter any more because her had owned her. Money she now was supposed to pay back, by working for him instead. When she was old enough she started to do cons for him._

 _Over the years it turned out, that she had a talent, a talent to fight. With seventeen she had her first kill. She had cried for hours afterwards in Samantha's arms._

 _Despite everything she had fallen in love with the daughter of the man she despised more than anything. Although that wasn't true either. Before Laura had died, they both had been the parents that had been taken from her. Laura had been a lovely lady. She was kind and caring. But also an excellent thief. Not once was she caught. Until she had become an innocent victim of a bank robbery. Her sudden death had turned they're world upside down. Sam and Kay became a mess. In their grief they however found each other._

 _"What are you thinking about?" Sam interrupted her walk on memory line._

 _"Us" She told her the half truth, she really didn't want to upset her girlfriend more than necessary._

 _"Liar!" Sam caught her out without problems. That didn't stop her however from moving forward to give Kay a gentle kiss on the lips._

 _"Morning, babe" She whispered against her lips._

 _"Hi!" Kay breathed back and moved forward to deepen the kiss Kay before she pulled away shortly to moved her body on top of hers, but before Sam could pull her back down Kay's phone started to ring. They both groaned._

 _Kay rolled back onto her side to answer her phone._

 _"What?" she asked anger clear in her voice. On the other side one of cooks minions gave her a short version of where she was going next._

 _"The British army?" she asked out in shock and shared a glance with Sam whose eyebrows had risen._

 _"You are aware I am no soldier nor am I a British citizen." She argued. Sam just rolled her eyes. Although Kay had been here for almost 15 years, she still had a British accent. She claimed that it was the only thing she had left from where she came from, so she wouldn't loose it._

* * *

Kay's thoughts of her last morning in Vegas were interrupted by the key turning. She didn't move.

"Kay are you home yet?" She could clearly here the frosty subtone in his voice.

"Yeah! What's up?" She asked innocently. Him announcing himself should be good news, right? She doubted that a SAS-team would do that. She turned towards the door looking at a grim Jasper Frost.

He held his gun tight,which for now just pointed to the ground. They stared at each other in silence. Neither of them moving. Before Jasper found his voice.

"You ordered the hit on Prince Robert." Was all he said. She stayed silent. Kay had been going over how to explain herself so many times, now that she had to nothing seemed to do the work.

She took a deep breath. "Jasper-" she started.

"Don't Jasper me. I haven't brought in a swat-team yet, because you gave me the privelege of doubt, no I am giving you yours." Kay let out a deep breath.

"I did order the hit!" She answered him truthfully and got up at the same time Jasper decided to raise his gun.

"Put the bloody gun down Jasper. Let me explain!"

"I am not sure what is there to explain." Although his voice had no indication of sympathy towards her situation, she could see a glimpse of insecurity in his eyes. His hope that there indeed was an explanation for all of it.

"I really don't want to hurt you but you need to put that gun down or you might end up hurting someone."

"I am the one with the gun-" He hadn't even finished the sentence, when she had kicked out of his hand. His reflexes kicked in and he was ready to punch back. She knew he was a good fighter, but she had seen him train, knew his strengths and weaknesses.

In training she had always held back, it was always better if people underestimated you, in case situations like these occurred. She paraded the punch successfully before slamming him onto the coffee table. Which broke into half. He had pulled her with her, so that he was now on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Very convincing that there is an explanation." he hissed, while she kicked him so hard in his stomach, that his grip loosened just enough for her, that she was now on top of him a knee pressed to his throat.

"If you hadn't pulled a gun at me I wouldn't have had to attack you. And do you really thing I am that stupid? Letting myself be caught on camera?" That made him think for a moment. She used his moment of confusion to release him and get the gun.

He got up as well, but before he even reached her she turned around, kicked him in the chest and against the wall. Instead getting the gun she got out one of her knives. She had him pinned against the wall, knife on his throat.

"I did order the hit, but I didn't kill him." She told him, her voice calm.

"No, you let Boone do the dirty work for you." He hissed at her full of hatred.

"No, he didn't. Have you been paying any kind of attention since we moved in together?" She wondered. He gave her a quizzled look, but before he could respond the doorbell rang.

They shared a quick confused look and for a second everything seemed to be back to normal. Neither of them moved. It rang again. Carefully she removed the knife from her throat and put it back into her shoe. He got a hold on his gun before he mentioned with the other arm that she should open the door, while he stayed out of side. Kay opened the door an couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"Eleanor? What are you doing here?" Kay announced her loud enough for Jasper to hear.

"Is Jasper here? James said I must have just missed -." She asked, while pushing her way in. She cut herself short when she saw that Jasper had his gun out. She glanced from Jasper back to Kay, but stopped herself at the view of their destroyed living room.

"What the hell is going on here?!" It wasn't a question it was a demand.

 _Please review :))_


End file.
